1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flow control. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for controlling flow using an inflatable element.
2. Related Art
Oil companies are continually improving their recovery systems to produce oil and gas more efficiently and economically from sources that are continually more difficult to exploit, without significantly increasing the cost to the consumer. One area in which the industry has strived for improvement is in the area of flow control. Other industries have significant needs for improved flow control as well.
In general, according to one embodiment, the present invention provides an inflatable flow control device. Other features and embodiments will become apparent from the following description, the drawings, and the claims.